Project Summary Houston is the fourth-largest city in the United States, and its Port one of the busiest in the world. Lack of zoning for industry and ignorance of the long-term effects of ?legacy? pollutants have contributed to severe environmental health issues in the region, with more than a dozen federal Superfund sites located in the metroplex. The Ship Channel includes two major Superfund sites, with many more highly toxic sites managed by the Texas Commission on Environmental Quality. The focus of the B-R SRP on PAHs and their effects on preterm birth and susceptibility to chronic respiratory and neurodegenerative diseases addresses a largely heretofore-unmet need for identifying at-risk populations and developing new and innovative technologies for identifying and ameliorating risk from PAHs. The Overall Goal of the CEC is to facilitate meaningful bidirectional communication and interactions among the B-R SRP?s internal and external stakeholders. Our Mission is to develop and adapt best practices to work with residents and local leaders of affected communities to facilitate prevention and intervention strategies that will result in community-level reductions in exposure to PAHs and other Superfund site pollutants. We are working with communities surrounding the Ship Channel and Superfund sites, many of which are Environmental Justice communities, impacted by heavy industrialization, poverty, and the environmental health effects of sites including the San Jacinto Waste Pits and Patrick Bayou. Community partners will play an invaluable role in reaching targeted communities. The Texas Health and Environment Alliance, Inc. spearheaded by Executive Director Jackie Young, represents all neighborhoods impacted by the San Jacinto River Waste Pits. Texas Environmental Justice Advocacy Services is a broad-based, internationally recognized, non-profit group headed by Juan Parras, who for 25 years has been dedicated to advocacy, education, and providing resources to Houston neighborhoods disproportionately impacted by pollution, poverty, and neglect. Our Specific Aims are to: 1.Utilize new and existing multi-directional communication strategies to increase investigator and community capacity for collaborating to reduce exposures to PAHs and other Superfund contaminants. 2. Assist and support B-R SRP Research Project and Core community-engagement activities through community forums, a robust Stakeholder Advisory Board, and Community Science Workshops. 3. Support community projects to reduce exposures to Superfund PAHs such as educational interventions for pregnant women, well water screening and soil testing, community gardening activities and instruction to prevent exposure to harmful chemicals, and fish consumption education programs. 4. Rigorously evaluate engagement activities, processes, and outcomes, and disseminate best practices at regional and national levels.